fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs. The Psycho Rangers, Part 1
Rita Repulsa was getting tired of losing to the Power Rangers. So far her only plan that almost succeeded in defeating them was with the Evil Green Ranger. She had looked into a crystal ball and saw that there was more powerful evil Rangers in the future. So she casts a spell which sends the Psycho Rangers to her timeframe. "Where are we?" Psycho Red asked. "You are now serving me" a voice replied. All five Psycho Rangers turn to see Rita. "And who are you?" Psycho Blue asked. "I'm Empress Rita Repulsa" Rita replied to them. "Whoa hold on time out" Psycho Yellow shouted "Empress ha, Astronoma is the current empress." "Not in this time frame" Rita told her "I have brought you back to this earlier time frame." "What for?" Psycho Blue asked. "There are Power Rangers even in this time frame. I've been watching your battles in the future, now is the time for you five to attack the Power Rangers." "We've been doing that!" Psycho Pink shouted. "Ah" Rita said to her "What you don't know is this, if you destroy these Power Rangers now, you won't have to deal with them in the future, and the future will change to Earth Conquered by me." Psycho Red liked what he was hearing and understood Rita "Alright, just don't call us back or anything and you got yourself a deal!" "Good" Rita said "Now go down to Angel Grove and attack!" "Yes" was the Psycho Ranger's reply and they were off. She turned to Goldar "It's only a matter of time Goldar, those Power Punks are going to lose this battle." "I can't wait to see Zordon's look when his Power Rangers are destroyed" Goldar agreed. Angel Grove The Psycho Rangers waist no time in attacking the people of Angel Grove. They had no need to disguise themselves. So brutal was the attack that Zordon contacted the Rangers while they were at the Youth Center. "What is it Zordon?" Jason asked. "Power Rangers come to the Command Center immediately" Zordon commanded. With this the Power Rangers teleport to the Command Center where they are briefed about this new attack. "We are unsure what these evil Power Rangers are at this point" Zordon told them "But they will be your hardest challenge yet." "Man" Jason muttered "First Tommy and now these Rangers." "That is why we immediately contacted Tommy" Alpha replied "You'll need his strength against these new Rangers." "Right" Jason said turning to Tommy "Are you ready man?" "Yes" Tommy replies. "Power Rangers" Zordon began as the Rangers turned to his "You must be careful when dealing with these new rangers. Go now and May the Power Protect you." "Right" Jason shouted the Rangers reach for their morphers "It's Morphin Time! "Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted. "Mastodon" Zach shouted. "Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted. "Triceratops" Billy shouted. "Saber-Tooth Tiger" Trini Shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted. The six Power Rangers morph and teleport to the scene. Where they face the Psycho Rangers. "We'll, well, well" Psycho Red began "What do we have here?" "We are the Power Rangers" Jason shouted "Now prepare yourselves whoever you are." "We are the Psycho Rangers" Psycho Red said "It is you that's going down." "Bring it on!" Tommy encouraged. So the Power Rangers and Psycho Rangers prepare for battle. Category:Fan Fiction